A Ducktale to tell
by P0rtal
Summary: Creepypasta about Ducktales.


So I had just gotten back home from college, and I had nothing to do. I had just finished unpacking and it was only 2PM. I had a few hours to kill so I went into my attic to see what I could find from the last person who lived here. I found a few spider nests, I lamp without a lightbulb, and a cardboard box. On it there some sort of ducktape with something written on it, but it was too warn out to identify. It was locked to the ground with chains, suggesting that the original owner didn't want anyone to take it. As I opened it up, I saw an old NES, a copy of Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt, although the duck was ripped off, Super Mario Bros. 2 and a copy of Ducktales. "Sweet!" I thought, finding this little pack of games. "I wonder if it still works."

I brought it down stairs and connected it to the TV and the wall. I took out the blue controller that came with it, and booted the system. The logo popped up; bright blue in the background, Ducktales and Uncle Scrooge at the top, and the difficulty selection in the middle. But something was missing. The text that identifies who helped in the game wasn't there. All that was there was '1998'. At first, I didn't really notice it as I thought it was just some dust causing a graphical glitch.

I pressed 'Easy' since I wasn't I wasn't probably to be able to handle harder difficulties for now. But nothing happened. I tried again, but nothing happened. I tried normal. That just rebooted the system. I turned it off and tried to clean the game the the NES. I shoved the game back in and tried again. Now something had changed. The duck wasn't smiling his cheerful smile, instead, he was frowning, almost crying. I thought then that it was probably just an alternate title screen. I tried 'Easy' again. But when I pressed it, the arrow moved to 'Hard'. I tried moving it but it didn't budge, so I sighed and press 'A' to start the game. That probably wasn't my smartest move.

The game placed me at the start of the level. I started walking and saw some enemies. Remembering how you need to hit them to get points, I tried to pogo-stick them. That made them fall flat on their face, and a 'Crack' sound was made. I kept pogo-ing him until the points stop. When I stopped, I heard Scrooge say, "Nono!". The dog didn't move or despawn. All the other enemies either walked out of the screen, or went into that state when you pogo them. The screen flashes with a picture of a Zalgofied Scrooge and the game continues. Somethings I started to realize was that the timer kept going up instead of down. I realized when it was at 659. After noticing it, it froze on 666, and the points turned into letters. It spelt: "USPLHE"

I didn't know what Usplhe ment and closed the game. I thought it glitched again and tried to clean the game. After a few minutes I popped it back in and it booted like normal. I tried 'Easy' and it started on 'Easy'. There was no music anymore. All the enemies were gone, except for the one enemy the I pogo-ed and the points still said USPLHE. I paused the game and went on my Chromebook. I searched "USPLHE?". Only one paged showed up, it was from 2007. There paragraph read as follows: "People, I need some help! Everytime I try to boot up Ducktales, the points counter gets stuck in "USPLHE" for some reason. Can it do that? It never happened to me before.

Edit: Thanks for your help Luc1998!"

Then I went into the replies and there was only one of them. From Luc1998: "Hello there MikeTheMan, it seems you might of have been playing your game for a bit too long. Try going outside, let the game relax. Don't worry! Your friend, Luc1998." Now that didn't really help, now did it? I went on his profile and it says he doesn't exsist, and that no such profile was created. I went back on the page, at his comment was still there. It says his comment was posted June 6 at 6PM. Oddly enough, the question wasn't asked until 25 hours later, at June 7th at 6PM. I didn't know what to think of it. Later I went on again and searched for "Anagrams of USPLHE". It gave me 2 results. "Us Help" and "Help Us". Odd as it is, I decided that I wouldn't play for a while. 3 Months have passed since I've played that game. I was calculating the taxes and then I remembered. "1998... 1998... Luc1998... The game also has 1998... Is there... No there could have... Could there?.." I thought outloud. I picked up my phone and went on the calculator. I wrote 1998. After some hesitation, I wrote "1998/666". It came out with a possitif number. 3. No decimals whats so ever. Then I remembered more of the game. "Aren't there 3 ducklings? They... No they can't, I must be going insane." I finished my taxes and went to bed.

"Help Us... Help Us... Help Us... Help-" I woke up, drenched in sweat. "This is the 5th time this week. But why?" I checked the clock. 6AM. "My shift doesn't begin for two hours... I guess I could play it again..." I went downstairs, and opened the NES. "It's been a long time..." I whispered. I swear that someone had just called back. "Help." Not from the game, but from behind me. I turned around. I heard footsteps running, behind my couch. I turned on the lights and went to see, but what was there to see? Nothing. I went back and the game had opened. But Scrooge wasn't on the title. I pressed easy, and the game freezes, static plays, and then a screech is heard. Right before turning off, a picture of a frightened scrooge is seen, his jaw is broken. 3 shadows are seen in the back.

I try to boot up the system but nothing works. I put in Mario Bros. and it works just fine. I try Ducktales again and it won't work. It was now 7:15 and I decided I'd bring it to Gamestop before I go to work. I tell them that my game has a defect and my system wont boot it up, but they tell me they can't do anything. I get home after a few hours and try it again, but it still wont boot up. A few months ago I tried opening it again, and it worked! But now the title is way passed different. It just says DUCKTAIL in inverted colors, which is not the name of the game. At the bottom it doesn't say anything. I press Easy and I start playing. I get to the first duckling. He paces around in the cage, yelling "Don't do it, Uncle Scrooge!". Having no idea what he ment, I jumped on the button. I saw what he was warning me about.

The box disapeared, but he was died to the neck with the rope, and got hung. I started getting worried. I tried to shut of the system but it didn't cooperate. I looked at the screen. It flashed the duck scared, missing and eye, the other eye in his mouth, crying, bleeding. A loud "WHY'D YOU KILL ME, UNCLE SCROOGE?!". The picture went away, and the duckling wasn't there anymore. I countinued. When I reached the second duck, guess what he was doing. Praying. I thought back at the first duck and remembered the button. If I press it, he dies. Having no choice, I press it. A piece of the roof falls on him, squishing him. "OH GOD! WHY! WHO THOUGHT OF THIS AS A GAME IDEA?!" I thought to myself. A picture of him, missing an ear, a metal pole is through his chest and one of his eyes is red. He screamed: "WHY'D YOU DO THIS, UNCLE SCROOGE?!" At this point I went to my last resort. I pulled out the game. The screen turned off, and back on. Both ducks said, "YOU CAN HIDE, BUT IT ONLY MAKES YOU MORE VUNERABLE FOR ATTACKS!" I was trembling in fear. This wasn't a game, it was a spawn of satan.

I continued playing as I was glued to the ground by an invisible force. I was at the last duck. He wasn't moving. Not even yelling. Was he dead? Was he asleep? Did he faint? I pressed the button. He woke up and the cage lowered. He was chained to the ground. On the right site of the screen, both other ducks were there. Text appeared: "Do it, kill him like you did to us!" Thinking it was the only

thing left, I pogo-ed him, like I did to the first guy. He appeared as a picture. His eye wasn't in his socket anymore, and you could see his brain squeezing from it. There was gore everywhere. He yelled out "IT'S SO LONELY HERE!". The power turned off. It seems the whole neighborhood lost power. I started hearing sounds from the hallway. It sounded like: "Why'd you do it Jake? Why'd you kill us? We know it was you Jake, that killed us. You controlled our Uncle. But now you're our Uncle, Jake. Or should I say, Uncle SCROOGE?!"

Suddently I felt lighter. Shorter and older too. I look at the TV screen. I looked like their uncle. I am their uncle. I fell on the floor in shock. They stood before me. One of them took my cane and jabed me in my jaw. It broke. And I woke up. I was in the hospital. My friend, Matt, said that I got robbed the night before, and that the robber probably tried to kill me. That's not what happened, at all...


End file.
